The Shangri-La Temple
Pre-Case Fiery Mysteries Goal: Start an investigation. Open the diary. Rewards: Introduction A vague message about the coming of a terrible dragon has been found. You'd think it was a joke if it wasn't for the strange disturbances. Complete several tests in the mysterious Oriental Temple, which appeared in the City not so long ago, to find out the obscure meaning of the prophecy about the dragon. Stage 1 The prophecy says "The dragon will come to the City to get the treasure and burn it." Is this prophecy true or is it just the imagination of a frighted Cardsharp? Does the ancient temple have answers to these questions? Goal: Learn how the temple and the dragon are connected. Interlude Magical Mantra Goal: Find the Soaring Prayer Wheel. Rewards: Image of the Magisterium Goal: Find the Stone of Chintamani. Rewards: Interlude Practice Meditation Goal: '''Find the Singing Bowls Rewards: '''Peaceful Balance Goal: Find the Zodiac Rewards: Interlude Fears are Confirmed Goal: Find the Ceremonial Bell Rewards: Interlude Wonders in a Circle of Light Goal: Summon spirit of Temple Keeper. Assemble the "Spirit from Shangri-La" collection Rewards: Interlude Stage 2 The prophecy turned out to be true. The powerful dragon is sleeping in the temple and will wake up on the eve of the Chinese New Year to possibly burn the City. Only the Chosen One, who possesses dragon's qualities, can tame the beast. But who is the Chosen One from among the citizens of the City? Goal: Find the Chosen One that has dragon's qualities. Rock Hard Goal: Learn the Earth Dragon's nature. Rewards: Crushing Steel Goal: Learn the Metal Dragon's nature. Rewards: Flame of Passion Goal: Learn the Fire Dragon's nature. Rewards: Insight into the Core Goal: Learn the Water Dragon's nature. Rewards: Sensitivity to the Universe Goal: Learn the Forest Dragon's nature. Rewards: Mandate from Heaven Goal: Find the chosen one. Assemble the "Dragon's Nature" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 Martha is the Chosen One - only she can tame the dark side of the dragon. Martha needs the Pearl of Wisdom for that. It's guarded by the phoenix, a beautiful bird of the night with fiery feathers. It wouldn't be easy to convince the fiery bird to give us the Pearl of Wisdom. The dragon's descendants could be your allies. Goal: Get the Pearl of Wisdom. Guardian of Justice Goal: Find the Luduan. Rewards: Keeper of Decency Goal: Find the Hou. Rewards: Bearer of wisdom Goal: Find the Bixi. Rewards: Spiritual Purity Goal: Find the Qilin. Rewards: Commercial Amulet Goal: Find the Pixiu. Rewards: Interlude Closing the Circle Goal: Get the Pearl of wisdom. Assemble the "Keepers of the Pearl of Wisdom" Collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 What can help you take control of the dragon? Only one thing will do it - the Dragon Master's Wand. This artifact is too powerful and dangerous, that's why the monks divided the wand into pieces and hid them in the temple a long time ago. Solid Foundation Goal: Find the Dragon Body. Rewards: Intricate Knob Goal: Find the Dragon Head. Rewards: Ornate Decoration Goal: Find the Dragon Wings. Rewards: Imperial Claws Goal: Find the Dragon Claws. Rewards: 'Source of Life' Goal: Find the Dragon Heart. Rewards: Connection Energy Goal: Combine the Wand of the Dragon. Assemble the "Dragon Master's Wand" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 The Dragon Master's Wand is assembled. However, the City of Shadows is filled with smoke and flashes of lightning. Wake the dragon up and balance its dark and light sides with the help of the Pearl of Wisdom and the Dragon Master's Wand. Goal: Wake the dragon up and make his true nature return. 'Ding-dong-ding...' Goal: Find the Bells. Rewards: 'Tram-tam-tam-taram...' Goal: Find the Damaru Drum Rewards: Boom-bam Thunder in my Ears... Goal: Find the Taiko Drums. Rewards: 'Dong-bong-clang-clong...' Goal: Find the Brass Cymbals. Rewards: 'Bang-bang-clang-clang!' Goal: Find the Chau Gong. Rewards: Fiery Finale Goal: Awakening the Dragon. Assemble the "Dragon's Awakening" collection. Rewards: Interlude Post-Case The Chosen One has completed her mission. She managed to rid the dragon of its dark nature and restore balance. The wise, ancient serpent returned to normal and took its place in the zodiac. Inner strength and fortitude helped Martha save not only the City of Shadows, but the whole world from a terrible catastrophe and unprecedented devastation. The mysterious Eastern Temple remains in the City of Shadows. There may yet be many secrets to still be uncovered. Treasures of Ancient China Goal: Fan with a Spell. Assemble the "Treasures of Ancient China" collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases